1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a sailboat winch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sailboat winch for a sailboat.
2. Background Information
Sailboat winches are conventionally well known that are utilized in maneuvering sails on a sailboat. The conventional sailboat winches are used for adjusting the tension of lines or ropes of the sailboat. These lines are also called a jib or spinnaker sheet, for example. Each of the lines has a loaded end that is connected to a sail and an unloaded end or tail that is collected in a cockpit of the sailboat by the sailboat winch.
When loading a sailboat winch with the line, the line is manually drawn and wound onto the winch drum to temporarily apply the tension to the line. Then, for example, a winch handle is attached to the sailboat winch, and then the winch handle is manually turned to rotate the winch drum until desired tension of the line is obtained.